A Tiger's Tale
by GuidexYouxHome
Summary: A story about the warrior Tigertail, but much more than that. Really, it's a tale of love, loss, and how these things combined can tear even the strongest friendships apart.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there. Thought I'd start up a new story. This one'll be…interesting, to say the least. The idea is actually based on the life of an elder I own on a role-playing site. So yes, I do own the main character, but there are a few background characters (no one who plays too big a part, really) that I don't own. And I don't own the concept of warriors…that would be Erin Hunter.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! I know it's short, but it's meant to be. This is just the prologue, after all.**

The afternoon sun shines through the tangles of the den's roof, but its rays do not warm my graying pelt. I doubt very much if I can feel any sort of warmth any longer. If I closed my eyes, I wouldn't be able to tell if it was Green-Leaf or Leaf-Bare. That is how pathetic I have become.

Some of the warriors of my Clan have the honor of dieing in battle. Of giving their lives to save ThunderClan. I'm afraid to tell you that I had no such honor. I have lived a life of lies and loss, and now I sit alone in the Elder's den as useless as a new-born kit. My Clan-mates smile at me and bring me food each day, and respect me for my wisdom. I accept their courtesy as any elder would do, but I do not forget for a second what I am: a leech.

Presently, a rustling breaks the empty afternoon silence, and draws my attention to the den entrance. A small kit tumbles in, squeaking excitedly. He is alone. My ears twitch -- a subtle display of my irritation. Doesn't he have any siblings he could bother?

"What is it you want?" I grunt impatiently.

He stops, looking a bit taken aback by my tone. "Mother said you could tell me a story?" He says, looking a bit crestfallen.

I snort. So one of the queens has decided she's earned an undisturbed nap, and is trying to dump her offspring on me? I won't have it.

"You wouldn't want to hear any of the stories I could tell you." I reply icily, turning away from him and curling up to continue my rest. I can sense him behind me, opening his mouth to argue, so I cut him off before he can start. "Believe me."

There is silence, and I close my eyes. Eventually, I hear him padding away, leaving me alone once more.

I wasn't always alone, and I wasn't always numb. Not like now. But that, in itself, is a very long story, and it isn't one that reach the innocent ears of a kit. But perhaps you would listen? No one has listened to me for a long while now.

It isn't a beautiful story, and the only moral to be learned is…well, don't make the same mistakes I did. Maybe you can figure out why I ended up this way…alone.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 1

Two feline silhouettes could be seen just outside the nursery, sitting side by side. One was a large ginger tabby tom, and the other was his mate—a pretty snow-white she-cat. Their pelts brushed slightly as they watched their kits play. The tip of the tom's ginger tail twitched contentedly.

"They're great." He purred for the millionth time, turning to gaze at his mate. "Really, Blossomheart."

Blossomheart blinked her unusually pinkish eyes at him, her expression warm. "They're trouble." She retorted, though there was a fond edge to her tone. "Honestly, Firestorm, I think they must take after you."

The pair watched as two of the kits, their pelts an identical pure white shade, simultaneously pounced upon the third kit. Blossomheart narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Littlekit! Fogkit! Careful." She called anxiously, for the third kit didn't look as if he was enjoying the game much. Though he was the first born, he was the smallest. His pelt was a shade of off-white, except for his tail—a flashy ginger color.

Firestorm nudged her gently. "They're only playing." He meowed easily. "They'll be apprentices soon. They could use some practice."

Indeed, the ThunderClan nursery seemed impossibly crowded these days. There were three different litters occupying it at the moment, and nearly all of the kits in them were nearing their sixth moon.

Tigerkit's ears twisted back as he listened to his parents' conversation. They really didn't see it, did they? All they could see was their gushing adoration for the twins, when really, Littlekit and Fogkit acted like a couple of mouse-brained newborns. And the games they played were so…_unimaginative_. All they ever wanted to was fight.

"Alright, get off me." He growled, his patience wearing thin. Littlekit rolled off his back at once, her snowy fur fluffed out. Fogkit stared at him reproachfully.

"What's your problem?" Fogkit demanded arrogantly. "You never wanna play. Not with us, anyway." He exchanged an irritated glance with Littlekit, who was cleaning her pelt briskly.

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. Just because his siblings had decided to form their freakishly close bond, didn't mean _he _was going to tolerate it. He had his own life, and his own friends, and it didn't concern _them_. Stalking past them without another word, he padded back to the nursery entrance and peered inside. It was mostly empty. This didn't surprise Tigerkit much, seeing as most of the kits were too old to be content enough to doze here. He did, however, spot a pale orange ball of fur located near the back corner of the den.

"Flamekit?" He called, squinting at it.

Sure enough, a fire-colored kit poked her head up from her resting position, peering at him through the shadows. "Oh, Tigerkit." She greeted through a yawn. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Lilykit?" Tigerkit questioned, immediately getting to the point.

Flamekit sat up and gave her chest a couple of licks. "No," She said at last, eying him suspiciously. "Why? You haven't got her into trouble again, have you?"

Tigerkit knew that Lilykit was Flamekit's sister, and that the young she-cat very much disapproved of the dares and pranks that he and Lilykit often came up with. He frowned slightly. "Just, tell her to come find me if you see her, alright?" He responded quickly, not exactly in the mood to be scolded.

"I've seen Lilykit." A familiar voice sounded from behind. Tigerkit whipped around, coming face to face with a large black-and-silver kit who looked rather smug.

"Nightkit!" Tigerkit greeted the cat he knew as his best friend. At the moment, however, he wasn't quite pleased to see him. He lowered his voice slightly, so that Flamekit wouldn't overhear. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

Nightkit looked rather amused. "Lilykit's fine." He assured Tigerkit, stretching. "I expect you'll see her back soon. Hi, Flamekit." He added, a bit louder.

Flamekit twitched her whiskers. "Hello, Nightkit." She mewed slowly. It was clear that her suspicion was growing, and Tigerkit was keen to get out of there before she could pry too much.

"Let's go wait for her by the camp entrance." He told Nightkit, exiting the den. The dark kit was quick to follow him.

"She's so nosy." Tigerkit complained once they were out of Flamekit's earshot. "She's really gonna get us in trouble one of these days."

"Lilykit is her sister, though." Nightkit pointed out reasonably. "She'll calm down once—Lilykit!"

For there, standing in the entrance tunnel of the camp, was a calico kit of about their age. In her mouth was clamped some sort of wet plant, which seemed to drip all over the place every time she moved.

"Shh." Hushed Lilykit, setting the plant down carefully. "No one's supposed to know I was out of camp." She cast a nervous glance around her.

"Where does your mother think you are?" Nightkit grinned slightly.

Lilykit's eyes shifted guiltily. "With the elders." She admitted, looking somewhat ashamed by her lie.

Tigerkit shrugged this off. "You got the plant!" He noticed, sniffing at it. "How'd you do it?"

Lilykit seemed to perk up a bit at this. She swelled proudly. "I went right down to the side of the river. In RiverClan territory, just like you said."

"And no one caught you?"

"Nope. I just scooped it right out of the water, and left." Lilykit purred happily.

"Wow." Nightkit stared down at the plant, his head tilted slightly. Tigerkit gazed at it with equal awe. Lilykit allowed this to go on for a moment or two before clearing her throat.

"Okay Nightkit, it's your turn for a dare." She told him.

Nightkit's eyes shot up to meet hers at once. "What? Yeah right!" He chuckled incredulously. "Do you remember how much trouble I got in last time? Trying to cross the Thunderpath." He snorted at the idea. "Anyway, Tigerkit, it's your turn."

Tigerkit's eyes widened. "No it isn't!"

"Is too!"

Lilykit rolled her eyes at their bickering. "Come on, guys." She insisted, pushing the plant towards Nightkit with one paw. "I dare you to…eat it. There, that's an easy one."

But just as she pushed it forward, a shadow loomed over the three kits. The trio fell silent instantly, each of them turning their gazes slowly upward.

"And where, exactly," A low voice growled, "Did you find that?"

**A/N: Review, please! It does get more exciting. This is just the simply joy of kithood, after all. xD.**


End file.
